And Newton Was Right
by Pinkuro
Summary: Newton said that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Raito killed many people with the Death Note, now, as the consequence, Gods decided Raito should learn the value of a life, by generating one. Mpreg LxRaito NOW BETA-ED!
1. Discovering

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 1/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** bloodstar, thank you!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 1__ Discovering_

Raito woke up. Alone, finally. Yesterday L had taken off the chains. Finally! But for some reason, he wasn't feeling really nice. In his humor, he was great! L would finally die! His perfect world would finally be born and have no intermission.

But…

For some reason he was feeling a bit sick lately…

Really, really ill.

He didn't know why, it was a headache when he woke up, a sickness. Lately, he was throwing up everyday when he woke up. When it had started, two months ago, he thought it was because of that darn liquor chocolate he had eaten two weeks before. But now, it was two months later and it was still happening!

Of course, he had some days without it. But then, the sickness came when he ate breakfast, or lunch, or dinner, or when anyone else did…

Like now…

L was eating his usual sweets. A cake more exactly. A chocolate and strawberry cake, even more exactly.

The smell of chocolate and strawberry just made him sick.

L eating just made him even sicker.

Why couldn't he be a normal person and eat like one?

Why couldn't he sit like a normal person?

Why couldn't he dress like a normal person?

L just pissed the hell out of him.

Why couldn't he just die!

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Damn super-smart weirdo with a really high QI and best detective in the World…

Damn Mon Cherry Chocolates…

He hated liquor…

Ok… He was some kind of angrier lately, but it was normal -imagine having to have headache and sickness everyday, this wouldn't piss you off too?

And beside, since he had regained his memory, he remembered how irritating L was. Plus when he was without memory and concluded he was irritating without needing to be Kira…

So, his anger towards L was really a normal thing, through everything that had happened.

Nothing suspicious or even related to his sickness!

And speaking of sickness, Raito's face was turning green! He couldn't wait anymore! He had to go and puke! Damn L and his candies!

Now he had another! And this is a fig pie!

It's even worse!

"Are you okay Raito-kun? Your face seems to be an abnormal shade of green…" L asked, eating his pie.

Damn L, always pretending to be worried. Pretending he cared about Raito.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, in the best smile he could do.

"Really? You were feeling sick it's been some time; you should take care of what you eat. Maybe it's making you ill."

Take care of what he eats? What did HE eat? HE was the one whom only fed himself candies and sweets, HE should take care of what he eats! Raito's nourishment was just fine!

Raito smiled again.

"Well, I'm feeling a little bit sick, but I'm sure it's nothing, but thank you for the concern, Ryuuzaki," he said, going back to work. Maybe L would notice and do the same and leave the damn candies!

"But…"

"Really, I'm ok! Why do you care so much?" IF he really cares…But why did he care so much about this?

L just stared at him. With those penetrating eyes he had. It made Raito mad. He could tell.

Actually, he could tell Raito seemed abnormally mad for some time. He'd been quite interested and preoccupied at the same time. Raito's temper seemed to rise for the smallest reason…

It was suspicious. And quite dangerous too.

If Raito was Kira, and Raito got mad, then Kira's murders could increase, or even lessen, but nothing like that had happened. If this was happening, Raito was an incredible actor, he could tell. He could just hide his anger so well, nobody, besides L, should have noticed. And that was just because he knew Raito so well… It must be because they stayed chained together for so long or perhaps because their IQs were so close. But the truth was Raito couldn't fool L about his emotions. When he was hiding something, L knew.

And he was now.

"Because…" L started his answer, "If you are sick, then the investigation will slow down."

"_Oh Really? It was because of that?"_ Raito thought, at the moment, he wanted to strangle L. But he knew he should control his emotions, but it was quite difficult many times. "Oh… Well I promise you, if I get worse I'll go and get some medicine, but for now, I will do what I can to not slow down the investigation."

Raito was smiling. But L could tell he was pissed off. God he was pissed off. But couldn't do much, any other answer would be suspicious or he would notice it was a lie… L sighed. It would be a long day…

Luckily, they were without the chains now… If not, one more day and L was afraid Raito would use it to strangle him… Raito being or not being Kira…

* * *

Raito lay in his bed. The day finally was over, after throwing up three times, plus that damn L constantly eating those stinky sweets… Damn it! Why was this was happening? Why why why? It couldn't be just a flu or something… it had been happening for two months damn it!

He remembered the night two weeks before its start.

No No No! That was just a consequence of those liquored chocolates…

Why did L have to bring those chocolate and cherry liquor for them?

"Mon Cherry, my dear," he'd said…

And he had accepted… Happily. He still surprised himself with the things he used to do when he was without memory…

Sigh…

He couldn't change that. Anyway. If that had anything to do with it, then that just meant L transmitted some sort of sexual disease to him… no, no… L wasn't the kind of guy who did those kinds of things with those kinds of people… or even regularly… But even so… L always surprised him, so this wasn't an impossible possibility.

That, or he was actually a girl inside and got pregnant. He laughed, no, no, he had already seen it on books, TV internet and sorts. He already did all the tests when he was a kid and was sure that he was one hundred percent male.

"_Maybe Ryuuku knows something about…" _Raito thought, totally desperate surely. But then he looked around. And he finally noticed he hadn't seen Ryuuku for some time. A lot of time, actually… "_Where the heck did he go to?" _At this time no one was looking at Raito anymore, since he wasn't one of L's suspects anymore… _"Ah! Whatever! I'll kill him when he comes back!" _

He thought, but at this moment, Ryuuku came back.

"Hey hey! Raito! I got some news for you!" Ryuuku came in saying.

"Hmn?" Raito looked at him, looking uninterested.

"I was up there, you know, above everything… And I found out something about you… They decided to ground you for your actions…" In this moment Raito looked at him, very interested "…So now, because you're one of the death note owners who took more lives… They decide you should generate one…" What the hell? "Raito… You're screwed…"

TO BE CONTINUED_  
_

* * *

A/N:And this is the first chapter! I'm sorry for the oocness… I just thought Raito would be mad and… I made what I could to L does not seen ooc… I'm sorry anyway… I'll try harder in the later chapters T.T

But anyway, review! They make me work better and faster you know… 8D and make happier too!

Byee n.n


	2. Dealing

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 2/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta: **HammerChan, thank you!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 2 Dealing_

Damn it! This was just wrong! WRONG! Why why? Why did this have to happen to him? Why does no one told him this have could happened? Why Ryuuku didn't tell him this could have happened?

Why did L had to bring those chocolate's with cherry liquor in them?

"Mon Cherry, my dear" He said…

And damn it! He accepted! Why did he have to accept? Why did he have to be so trusting without his memories?

If that night hadn't happened, he wouldn't be in this situation now!

Why? It was just an accident! A drunken fucking accident!

And Ryuuku told him "That's how 'they' work" Damn 'They'! It doesn't matter who "They" are!

Raito sat in his bad, attempted to clear his thoughts; to Calm down.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in...

Ok this was useless…

Damn it!

What was he going to do now? This would ruin his plan; and he is so close to kill L!

Damn it.

He lowered his head a bit and closed his eyes.

Damn it.

"_What am I'm going to do now?"_ He thought, rubbing his temples with a hand, and his stomach with the other _"Damn it..."_

-Flashback-

"WHAT? What do you mean by, 'They decided you should generate one'?" Raito sent his worst glare at the apple Loving Shinigami not that it took much effort...

"Wha! º¬º" Ryuuku made a surprise face, he had seen Raito upset, but never as angry as he was now; he had to admit he was pretty intimidating. "Yeah, well, you know... You're pregnant. You've been since you slept with L two months ago."

"WHAT? HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! I remember that night pretty well, and you weren't there!" Raito exclaimed, but then remembered he needed to be quite to avoid waking anyone.

"Oh! I was there! You just couldn't see me…" Ryuuku's eyes glowed red as he spoke..

"Fine... Just don't do it anymore!" Raito said still pretty angry "But who decided this? Above Everything? Where the hell is this? And who made me like this? God? Because I doubt Shinigami would care about how many people I killed with Death Note… and why that night! This shouldn't have happened!"

"Well… Something like that… And about that night… Well you know… That's just how they work…" Ryuuku continue with his glowing eyes "The important is, They decided you should generate life, to know the value of the life. I don't really care about this crap. They just told me to tell you. And before you ask, I'm just telling you know because I couldn't tell you with anybody around… And just now I could… Not that I care about it anyway… But I want to see it. You're so fun Raito" And his eyes continue to shine, just to any Raito farther.

"STOP DOING THAT DAMN IT!" He had forgotten to stay quite, and his hands flew to his mouth to cover it. Despite this, he still had quite angry look.

"Hmn… Yeah… They told me that in the beginning of the pregnancy, you should be pretty angry…" Ryuuku observed, more to himself than to Raito.

Raito heard it. Actually he thought about it. If they told this to Ryuuku, then they must have told him many other details! Sure, Ryuuku was not a pretty good communicator but, it was good to try. He had nothing to lose anyway…

"Ryuuku…" The Shinigami looked at him "Did they tell you anything else?"

Raito said it pretty serious. Ryuuku noticed he was not angry, just serious this time. He spent some time thinking what to say, the right words - and what not to reveal, in order to make it more fun.

"Well… They said, 'your punishment should be comparable to your crimes, and because you took so many, you should learn the value of a living life, generating one. But I don't really think your punishment is comparable; if it were, then you would generate the number of lives you took! That's how usually it works! Can you imagine if they actually did it? You wouldn't be Kira anymore! You would be a baby factory! The stork in person! Kukukuu" Ryuuku laughed, completely forgetting what he had thought moments ago, when he saw Raito, clearly angry, but avoiding to talk and with his hands over his mouths. But it was Raito's left eye making twitching that made him be sure of it. "O-ok Raito, calm down, I still have to explain to you the rules…"

"Rules?" Oh Sure that there are rules! There always are rules!

"Yes… The most important thing 'They' told me to tell you is this: You cannot kill the baby. If, in any hypothesis the baby dies, 'They' will make you have more. Because he/she won't die of a natural death until he/she's at least 8 years old. 'They' will protect him/her to make sure. You can't kill or damage the baby permanently. If that happens, 'They' will make you having 3 others babies. You can't drink, don't smoke, you can't do drugs, and last and most important one; You can not, in absolutely no circumstances wright names in the Death Note until the baby is born. You can tell someone to do it for you, but you cannot write it yourself personally. Oh, sure, you can kill someone with your own hands. Like shooting, or poisoning… But do that, and you know, four more kids for you. And oh! You can't harm or kill yourself in anyway possible, you know, like cut wrists, or suicide… If they see you doing that 'They' won't let you die and you will have other three kids besides those two. And do not try to get them 'accidentally' killed. You know, if you let them on the road they'll get trampled, if you let them in the rain, they will get sick. Trying to kill them in this kinda of way will also make you have more. Of course; This is all until they're 8 years old, but if you still want to kill them after that, 'They' will kill you and make sure you receive the worst punishment possible after death." He watched as Raito stood in silence, he knew Raito wanted to kill him at that moment, but what the hell… "So, any questions?"

Raito thought for a moment and them he realized he had a couple of doubts…

"Yes. I do. How the heck are they going to get born? And feeding? Is there going to be milk coming out of my nipples?" Raito asked discomposed.

"Hmn… The second question is yes, there is." Raito gulped. "The first one I think… your ass is gonna get larger when you start the labor and… and… you got it right?"

Raito was freaking out… His ass is going to get larger? He wanted to kill himself! But he couldn't! Someone kill him right now please!

"Kukuku! I can't talk anymore to you till the babies are born… One of the rules… So… I'm going... bye!"

Raito froze with that sentence.

"Wait… ba-babiES?"

"Didn't I tell you? They decided one would be too little, so you are having two babies; twins to be exact. Dunno the gender though… but that will be a surprise for ya!"

Raito continued in silence, still froze. Twins! If one was not enough! 2 little brats growing up inside him! Death, death death please! Anything but this!

"Ok, go to go now! Bye!" Ryuuku started to say driving himself for the wall, but then he stopped and turned himself to face Raito "You know Raito, just the worst kind of criminals, whom used to own the death note, have had this kind of punishment you are for what I know the most extreme one. But I don't don't care; I wish you good luck, you know, your the most fun of the all the humans I've known… Now I go. See ya, and remember; I'll be watching you…" With his eyes glowing, he disappearing through the wall. "And oh! A question for ya… Are you going to tell their father?" He asked half body vanished in the wall.

"Their father?"

"You know… L…" He asked, but Raito stayed in silence, in total chock.

"_L… The father…"_

"Ok… Got it. Now, bye Raito, and good luck with the desires and the mood swings!" That was the last thing he heard from Ryuuku, before he was gone.

Raito collapsed in his bed. Sighing.

He had to believe in Ryuuku. He knew the shinigami was odd and could be many things, but he never lied to him… At the most, he would hide a few things… But thinking straight, if Ryuuku was hiding something more about the pregnancy, he didn't want to know. He had told the important things, and anything else… It would make him puke, certainly.

"_Twins!"_ He thought holding his stomach. He noticed a slight bulg growing there already. He was going to get really fat… _"Twins…"_

A small smile came to his face as he was overcome with a suden felling of happiness. Closing his eyes, he held the tiny bulge with a content smile on his face…

But then he heard someone opening his apartment (that was a whole floor of the investigation building).

"Are you alright Raito-kun? I thought I heard something..." He heard the unmistakable voice of L

"No. There was nothing. I was just sitting here. Thinking about the Kira case in COMPLETE SILENCE!" Raito stated, pushing L away from his apartment.

"But I swear I heard something-" L tried to say as he was pushed away.

"You were hallucinating! It must be the sweets and the lack of sleep! Go sleep!" He opened the elevator's door and put L there.

"But-" L tried to say.

"Go sleep!" Raito said as the elevator door got closed, and then sighed, supporting his head in the elevator's door, now totally closed_. "Nothing L- You're just the father of the babies I'm pregnant with!"_ he thought. _"My babies, my two babies…Damn it… What I'm gonna do now?"_

-End of Flashback-

And that was the history. He was going to have a baby. No- Not one. But two. Two babies. Two kids. Two human beings, growing inside him!

This would really ruin his plans! If he killed anyone with his hands or with the death note, even himself or the babies, there would be worse consequences! Because of 'They'!

It wasn't worth breaking them…

So, he had to face this, alone.

After all, not like he couldn't tell anyone…

Foolish Ryuuku… "Are you going to tell the father? You know, L?"

Hahaha!

Tell him? What would he say? "Hey L? Do you remember that night we ate those alcohol filled chocolates, got drunk and had sex? Oh well, through that and some really powerful beings whom I suppose are 'Gods' or something, decided to punish me from my acts and now I'm pregnant with your babies. That's right! Babies! Twins! TWO beautiful babies whom you are the father of! And you're right! I 'AM' Kira! Cool Huh!" If L took him to an asylum it would be too good…

And his father? Hah!

"Hey dad! You know what? Besides all I said and all, I really AM Kira! But, good news! Gods, they must exist, seeing as 'they' decided to punish me for my acts and now I'll have TWO babies! Yeah! I'm pregnant! And you'll be a granddaddy! Are you not happy? And oh! Do you know who the father is? L! Yeah! Very cool huh?" He wouldn't be surprised if Soichiro killed him and then commit suicide...

And Misa? She was nice (she loved him and did everything he told to), but he couldn't tell her either! She would freak out! She doesn't accept other people with him beside her! Imagine how would she felt if he told her. Her beloved was going to have TWO babies from L! Even if she did come to like it, but she would never truly accept that.

He could tell her half, just that 'They' decided to punish him by making him having a couple of babies. But soon his abdomen would get bigger... and things would get weird… She would fell awkward. This would never go right… She would feel it was sort of her fault too- feel that she was the one who should get pregnant and then she would get sad and- No no! He hated when she got sad. It really piss him of.

He had to face it alone.

He was alone, in the end, after all.

No, like always…

He had always been alone. He never did have a true friend whom he could connect to, that he could admit all his feelings and trust it wasn't going to be betrayed… Never…

He always had to hide things. Like now; he had to hide this, because nobody would understand… No one… He was alone…

At least it was just for seven more months… then he could make up with a lie or something…

It would be easier…

In seven months, the babies would be born.

He could hold them in his arms.

He would not be alone anymore…

Sitting on his bed, Raito held his growing abdomen, gently smiling.

He could already feel two tinny things like balls in it _"My babies" _

Just seven more months…Yes, he could handle it.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Thank you soo much for the ones the you sended! They made so happy! Please send more! More! MORE! .

X33


	3. Wondering

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 3/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** bloodstar, thank you!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 3 Wondering_

Raito woke up the next morning, after the horrible night he learned he was going to have TWINS.

He was still a bit insecure about that.

At the moment he was bowed before the toilet, going threw what would come to be a common morning ritual.

"_OHMYGOD TWO BABIES GROWING IN MY STOMACH!"_ A pause as he throws up "_TWO BABIES"_ another pause, more barfing "_OHMYGOD!"_

And thus the morning sickness continued… He didn't see an end to it for a while...

After it passed, Raito went to the investigation room, hand on his abdomen, trying to calm down those damn babies! As he did that, he could see just how much his tummy had grown. His pants were almost not coming closed and his shirts were becoming too tight. He had gained a good amount of weight already. How hadn't he notice it before? Maybe he was too busy taking care of the vomiting and anger, but that was no excuse…

Luckily no else would notice that for some time. Luckily 'They' would give this up and see just how a good person we was! He was making a better world! A better world for everybody! For his dad, for him, for his kids…

His kids…

_His_kids…

Damn it…

He saw everybody doing their job. He was the last one to come in. _"Damn morning sickness… making me late! I have to take better care of this; if this continues L will start suspecting sooner or later…"_ He thought walking into the room, keeping his eyes on one special person. That one person whom his thoughts were on.

L.

That damn person. He was there, just staring at the computer screen, eating his pie.

Raito sat in his chair, which was in on L's side.

He continued to eat his pie. _"Damn bastard! Work isn't a place to eat! I never eat here! Why does he thinks he can? Is it because he's L? Fuck this 'L'! He's so selfish too! He keeps eating alone! Like- like- like only HE can eat! Why doesn't he share? Why doesn't he ask if anybody wants a piece? Because he's a damn selfish bastard who thinks only about himself! He does this all the time! He never asked during work! The ONLY time he asked was because he wanted to get laid! And he thought about the precautions? NO! And look where I am now! Damn selfish bastard! Thinking like anybody wants to eat his sweets and that he is the best and that HE could get and HE could wants it! Why doesn't he ask what I want? I could want it! Why? BECAUSE HE IS A DAMN PERVERETED SELFISH BASTARD WHO JUST WANTS TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS!" _Raito screamed in his thought, looking at L.

"What is it Raito-kun? Why are you looking at me that way? Do you want some pie too?" L asked as he ate.

"NO! I want to work! Lets work, you are holding us up!" Raito screamed angrily _"Who does he thinks he is? Just because he wants pie 24-7 he thinks everybody wants pie? Like everybody thinks like him! Maybe, maybe it has liquor in it too! Yeah! And he wants to make ME drunk so he can get into my pants AGAIN! Yeah! Just see what a selfish pervy bastard he is! Good thing I'm so smart and didn't accept it this time! Hahahaha!" _

"But… Raito-kun… You are the one who came late…" L observed the fact.

"So? If you were so great you would be working already without me! But nooo! You're just eating; eating and filling your pants!" Raito replied angrily.

"But, again Raito-kun, I-"

"No buts let's work!"

Then Raito turned to the computer screen and started to work.

L kept starring at Raito for some moments. Observing closely. Thinking before he said spoke.

"Raito-kun, you should really control your temper. You are quite moody." He finally said, turning himself to the screen soon after.

Raito looked at L for a moment._ "Moody? He sounded like he knew something. He knows something, that's for sure… But… He didn't… He couldn't have heard my conversation with Ryuuku last night could he? He couldn't be talking about pregnancy mood swings, could he? No… He can't… He wouldn't… He wouldn't understand…No no… I'm… I'm just going crazy… This pregnancy thing is making me paranoid... I need to focus on something else… Work, yes… Work…" _

Then Raito went back to his "work"; to catch Kira. Misa was acting as Kira at the moment. He didn't talk to her about anything. It was yesterday he found out he was pregnant and he didn't tell her yet and didn't plan to do so for some time. He wouldn't speak to her, not while he was still in this crazy mood. He needed to think what to do about her. Think what he should do. Think forward.

So, he was just searching for things about Kira, criminals and stuff.

Criminals. He was at a news website now and looked over the time he spent without action; when Higuchi was arrested, and the days spent getting back ownership of the death note and getting Misa's memory back so she could act as Kira. During that time that Kira didn't act, short as it was, the rate rised. Now that Kira had returened it had dropped yet again.

The criminals never learned.

Didn't they know Kira was already back?

Didn't they know Kira was a god, and would judge them?

No. Of course not.

That's why he was acting as Kira. To make a better world and get rid of people whom the world doesn't need. People whom just make the world worse and more rotten. People who killed were a good example. People who didn't learn that there is a god judging the them and the crimes they commit were another.

The world needed to be purified.

He wanted to do that.

He wanted to purify the world for the good people. The people who hadn't become rotten.

Like his children.

He wanted to make a better world for them.

How could they live in this world? The crime rate would continue to rise and they wouldn't be able to leave home without the fear of being robbed, killed, or raped… He didn't want that for them… he didn't..

Didn't 'They' understand that? That he just want the best for the world?

Damn it…

How would he do that now? He wouldn't depend on the other Kira's forever… he hated that. He always liked being independent and his ability to resolve problems alone... Now he didn't know what to do as he needed Misa or another idiot to do things for him…

He was god for goodness sake! GOD!

He was…

Now he was just… a human… a normal human who is going to bring kids in this world…

But he is a man; and he is having two children.

In this world...

This rotten world…

He stared at the keyboard under his hands, thinking. _"How did mom and dad do this? Well… I guess if they could do it… I can do it to…I was, no, I am Kira, I am a god. I can do anything."_

Suddenly he heard a voice calling him, and seemed that it had been doing so for some time.

"Raito-kun!" He heard the voice calling him, he looked at his side, he saw L looking at him and calling for him "Are you ok? You've been distant for some time… Looking at the keyboard… Did something happen?"

"No-no… I'm fine, Ryuuzaki. Thanks." Yeah, he could do anything; even generate two children inside him. He smiled at L and then turned and continued to work.

"If you say so, Raito-kun…" L looked at Raito with his large black eyes, doubting his words. "But, if you aren't feeling well, you can take a rest in your room. I mean… You're getting up late and are out of it for some days and aren't working the way you should, but sure that it's ok if you want a break and stop working for more time…" L said with his finger in his mouth, like usual.

Raito looked at L, what he was trying to say? What question… Damn him… It was some sort of indirect!

"No… I'm fine. I'll keep working…" Raito said, serious as turn to the work. Still angry at L.

Damn him. What is he thinking?

Sure in the past couple of months Raito had not been concentrated in working, but who could in his condition? Sure… L didn't know about his condition and neither did Raito want him to know. With all this Kira case L could send him to jail and take HIS babies from him.

Raito wouldn't let him do that.

That night didn't mean anything! These babies are his! With or without God's power of punishment!

With this thought Raito felt a bit surprised. He didn't know he could be so motherly for some babies he just knew he would have… And he really didn't like children that much. But he guessed that didn't matter for mothers. When a baby came, a mother loved him or her, or _them_ no matter what. It was an instinct. Motherly instinct. He just understood now he would be one.

But then, he almost screamed. But he could stop himself and act like he was still working.

He would be a MOTHER. A MOTHER! Not a father! A mother! This was not biologically correct! He wasn't a seahorse for been a male and has kids! How could they do this to them! His body was not properly prepared! His lungs, his heart, his general organs were not ready for stand TWO BABIES growing inside him! He could have serious permanent damage or problems with that!

Oh well. He sighed. This could be just a part of his punishment…

"_But…"_ He thought _"I wonder if I'll need to take those birth control pills forever if I have a relationship with a man... I doubt I'll have but…In my current situation anything can happen…Man! Why this has to do with me!" _

He closed his eyes and turned down his head in a deep sigh. _"Damn it"_And then he look down. In his position he could look directly at his abdomen, at his stomach, his belly. _His babies_. Damn it, again! Why does he have to be so motherly now?

He smiled. And continued to work.

Without even bothering with the deep back eyes watching him. _"Raito-kun…"_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: I know, that last sentence L said does not exist, I didn't like that so I took it off. That was the most reason why I just didn't write that in the next chapter... (the other is because I'm planing other things beside this...) Anyway next chapter will be much more cooler XD I think it's better now… buutttt (changing subject) Raito noticed he will be a mother 8D and that L is mysterious… (not too much but I'm trying to do…) does he knows something? Does he? Does he? Buahahahaha!


	4. Thoughts

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 4/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta: **HammerChan, thank you!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 4 Thoughts_

L was confused. No, not confuse, he was… Surprised. Yes, surprised was the right word.

It had been almost 3 months now since he and Raito had had sex. It was his fault, yet he didn't regret it; he never regret what was good. But for some reason, since that, Raito had shown strange behavoir.

The morning after their 'romp', Raito had been sick, which was only to be expected since they had drank err… ate so much alcohol and thus woke up hungover.

But for two weeks after the occurence, Raito had been distance from him. He didn't talk to him, only doing so when absolutly nesessary. It seemed he was avoiding him at all costs.

A while after that (18 days exactly), Raito started to become angry. It started for no reason sometimes. L could say that it was better than the silent treatment, but he still didn't like it. Sometimes he changed his mood suddenly too. He would look sad or emotional, L could tell, but when L tried to ask something that would start the anger again. Raito interrupt him too, and gave him answers that did not make much sense. Raito tended not to think at his best when overly emotional. Perhaps he was becoming bipolar? It was a posisiblity.

Besides that, Raito was fatter now as well, and the weight seemed to be concentrated is abdomen. Sure his face, neck, hand, arms, legs and feet had gained some size as well, but the majority was in his stomach. It was strange since Raito-kun always been a slim person and didnt eat enough to have gained such an amount of weight. It was not a large amount, but is was still notable.

And let him not forget that the sickness after their "magical" night never stopped, but by now it was only in the mornings and when something with a strong sent was near.

Along with all that, Raito had taken to waking up later that normal, yet still seemed to be sleepy even with the extra rest. Raito also spent more time in the bathroom go for his "morning sickness".

L was surprised how Raito could be sincere with his feelings; since their first meting he never showed that much emotion. Even when he was captive, after their first weeks when his attitude changed dramatically, this actual behavior could be compared to nothing he could have ever seen in Raito.

It raised his suspicions of him being Kira from 0.001percent to 10.

Because of those reasons, L decided to go back and watch him again. That included keep on eye on him during all day and night. He turned the cameras in Raito's room on, and watched. Surely, everything in was being kept a complete secret from him.

And with that vigilance, it raised his suspicion even more, making him almost positive Raito was Kira.

But he knew there was something more; all of these things were not because of Kira's power or the Death Note. It was something more, maybe a consequence for using the note's power that isn't written...

But anyway, Raito is hiding something from him, and whatever it is, he will find it out. He was the greatest detective on earth after all. He was L.

But that was not the only reason for wanting to know. It was because Raito was his friend(perhaps even more than that), and if something is wrong with him, he wanted to know what it is.

* * *

A month had passed since Ryuuku told him those news. Raito has known about his pregnancy for 31 days now.

So in other word, he had been pregnant now for 3 months. 14 weeks. 91 days.

He had gained about 12 pounds. That was about 6kg almost. It was quite a bit actually, since he could be considered thin. His clothes pretty much didn't fit in anymore. Luckily he had a few large shirts and jackets that could hide his fatness; it doesn't work that much but at least it was something. The real problem was making the pants and tights shirts to button… 12 Pounds may not sound that much, but it is when you look and feel it, even more if these 6kg are added to a pitite person like Raito.

He just needed to think someway to carry this on. Soon he won't be able to hide it anymore. L probably already suspected something, and so he couldn't let him discover. L could even imprison him and take _his_ children always from him. He couldn't let that. These children were_his_ and belonged to noone else.

He had to do this alone. Had to protect them. Make sure nothing would happen that would take them away. He wouldn't let that. He couldn't count on anyone, nobody would understand.

It was at this point he started to cry out, desperate.

He knew these feelings of stress were because of the pregnancy but he couldn't regain control, couldn't let it go. And it makes it raise more feelings like these, making him feel even more distressed.

He couldn't even sleep at night, kept up by his thoughts of what to do. Sometimes he went forward at night. He pretended to sleep, but he couldn't, it was too much. Sometimes he managed to sleep, but ended up waking tired as hell. Perhaps this contributed to his bad-humor thing.

He tried to hide it like he could. But he knew that soon when he gets up and sees L the feeling of anger comes out.

And he forgets everything for a moment.

And at this moment, he is happy for L being L, for them being what they are, for him angering Raito. Because it made he forget the feeling of insecurity and all the other things gods shouldn't have. After all, he was a god wasn't he? Gods controlled human life, killing and making fears. He did that. Gods generated life. Like what he was doing. He was generating a life...

He was god.

This thought gave him trust to go forward, without doubt of his choices.

Nevertheless, Raito tried as he could to hide it from the others.

Misa was one who soon noticed his amount of weight, it was his prime reason why he care so much about it. She told him to take more care of what his was eating but that she would love him anyway, even if he was a bit chubby. Raito just smiled and said he was starting to cut carbohydrates already.

To his father, who just warned him to look out for his moodswings and take better care of his anger, ge would apologize and say that he hadn't sleep well. Lucky, his father was never a great sharp-eyed man.

As for the others, they were easy and didn't notice much. They would just agree with his father and say somthing like "Yeah Raito, your father's right, calm down". It was ridiculous but his greatest problem was Matsuda, as he was the only one who notice him gaining weight. But luckily he was not the brightest bulb of the bunch, so all Raito had to say was that it was because of his clothes of something. Soichirou also told Matsuda to stop fooling around and focus. So he never talked about that again.

So, it was just L. The detective kept watching him, like he suspected something. Or worse. Like he _knew_ something. Raito could feel his suspicion of being Kira getting larger, but this was not the problem.

Raito just had to hide his pregnancy and made sure L and nobody else suspected anything. To protect his babies. To make sure nothing happened to them. It was his duty. At least for now. He would think of the after, after.

* * *

It was a new day. From Raito's counting, day 92 of his pregnancy. He slept a little. He was feeling a bit calmer these days, perhaps because the trimester was ending, but anyway he was feeling happier with this. He still didn't know what to do. He knew nothing of babies and couldn't think someway to hide them. All this unease made him have a nightmare.

It wasn't a complicated nightmare. It was silly really… He dreamed he was at a hospital, having his kids, had them, and then, the doctor who was helping him was L. He was tired and then L said "You can dream Raito, if you want… I'll take care of these babies… Forever…" And then he injected something in Raito's arm which was making him fall asleep. Raito tried to scream, to get up and take his children back but he couldnt move. And that's when he woke up. He couldn't sleep anymore after that.

He knew that that wouldn't happen, but still bothers him. _No one_ would even touch his babies, _ever_!

With his thought he then gets in the investigation room. Like always everybody was in before him. He had lost lot of time due to his morning sickness. But he could feel it was reducing. He sighed in relief.

Then he saw L. that face, he could feel his nerves already raising up. That selfish perverted bastard detective. Today he was eating cookies while drinking coffee. It had been a month with that! It had been a month since Raito had always ran away from the smell of coffee, and L continued drinking it! And these fig cookies… why does he likes figs so much? Raito hated figs even more than he did coffee! Why doesn't he just die?

"Hello Raito-kun. Late as always…" L said, drinking his coffee, not really looking at Raito.

"I have to buy a new alarm clock." Raito's eye was twiching again.

L noticed the twich. He could already feel Raito's anger over him. It was like a physical energy that involved him. An energy full of hate and fury.

"That would be good" L said already turned to Raito, seeing him. "You look tired. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Sure." Raito answered _"Like you care… You just want to get into my pants! But that doesn't need me being healthy!" _

L didn't believed in this, and with wasn't just because Raito's left eye was freaking him out! He had dark begs under his eyes. He didn't like this; dark begs was HIS signature! This was copyright infringment!

"This does not sound too convincing Raito-kun"

That was it. What the hell did he want?

"Really? That's weird because I am…"

L thought for a moment. This angriness over him was really suspecting of Kira, Kira would be angry and hate L. It raised his suspects more.

He could feel the others investigators eyes over them. Yagami-san's asking if he still suspected Raito being Kira. Matsuda's confused eyes and Mogi's serious look.

"We lived much together Raito-kun. I learned these days when you're lying. I know you are now. But I am just asking if you are alight Raito-kun. Why you are lying? Why you are mad?" L asked, looking deep in Raito's eye.

Raito felt this. He never saw L saying something this way. _"Maybe… no.. No! These feelings it's just from the hormones of the pregnancy I have to control myself!" _

Raito said nothing. He couldn't think anything to answer that. He was just looking to his right, not wanting to see in those deep black eyes.

"Nothing to say? Ok… hmn… " L thought for a moment "Take the day off. I think you need it. You've seemed tired for some time."

Ok, Raito was wrong. _That_ was it. So he didn't want to get into his suspects. He didn't want to apprehend him either. He just wanted to get rid of him. _"So he wants, so he gets..." _

"…..Ok…" Raito said and then he walked away, getting out the building

"_hmn… I kinda saw that coming…"_ L thought when Raito hit the door as he walked away.

"L…" Souchiro said, walking closer to L "Thank you… he…"

"No need that, Yagami-san… Raito-kun needs a little break. Maybe he'll be more relaxed when he comes back… It will be better for him, for us, and for the investigation…" L explained. The father nodded.

"I agree. But nevertheless… I still thank you… He's been odd lately… and I can't figure out why…"

"Neither can I Yagami-san… Neither can I…"

* * *

That bastard! How he UGH! And he- he is so- so- ARRRRG!

Raito thought as he walked away. _"First he pretends to be my friend to sleep with me, then, he pretended more because he wanted again, and when he sees he would gain anything he throw me away! Who does he think he is? Who does he thinks I am? I am Raito Yagami! I am Kira! I am God! And when I get my powers over the Death Note back, I will kill him without a twinkle!" _

He thought thinks like that, with strong steps, without really looking where he was going until he hits his head in a big wall.

He looked up. There was something written on the top. He took a few steps back to red it. _"Mall… Hmn… cool… Good idea…" _ And then he walked in.

Raito could tell he needed more clothes. So he decided to buy some, he always have his wallet with him, as any good man, so he had money, and some credit cards… He went to buy some cool outfits for the 6 months ahead of this pregnancy. He wasn't sure what his was going to weight. But he was sure it was pretty much. So he bought some clothes based on that.

"_I didn't know there was so many cool outfits to fat guys! This really raised my self esteem… now I know why Misa likes buying so much!"_ he thought as he walked, looking at the stores, when he saw a certain store "A bookstore…" He thought for a moment, stopped, static in the same place. And then he walked in. _"I can use that…" _

He walked in and went directly for the "Mommies & Children" section, also called as Maternity section.

He saw some really interesting books there. Some of the titles included "The guide of the mother-to-be", "The mother and the baby", "Raising Twins", "Single mother", "The mommy after the pregnancy" and some others books as goods as those. He bought them all.

At the checkout, a really fat lady was passing the books through the laser scanner thing.

"So… "The fat lady start speaking to him "You're buying some pretty interesting books huh? Gonna have twins?"

"Uh? Oh yeah.. My wife is pregnant with twins…" Raito lied.

"Cool. It's good for a father to be so interested about babies and the mother… I wish my husband was like that when we had twins…" the lady sighed.

"Oh… That's a shame…" Raito pretended to care, giving her the books' money.

"Yeah… Our lives were never the same after they were born… and I never recovered my old body… You know boy… I wish good luck to you and her… because her body will never be the same again…"

"O- okay… Thanks for your advice… I-I'll tell her…" Raito said catching his books and walking away.

Raito walked away from the store, still with that fat lady's words in his head.

"_her body will never be the same again" _

"_never the same again"_

"_Never!"_

"_Never!"_

He knew his body would change a little… but not so much, that fat lady must have weighed almost 440 pounds! That's that was… Oh omg! 200kg! He didn't want to weight that for the rest of his life- he didn't! He liked to be thin! He liked it!

Why does thing like that had to happen to him?

Why?

Then he walked to the restroom and get in one of the private toilets.

And stayed there for a few hours…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter of this story so far! :D Remember to send reviews or raito throws his books over you! Ò.ó99


	5. Us

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 5/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** Thanks spike_1790!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 5 Us _

Misa came in to the room. She came in screaming "where is my Raito?" L and the others were confused beside everything.

"He's not with you?" Matsuda asked. He and everyone else thought Raito was with her. She was his girlfriend, Misa-Misa.

"No! Of course not! It has been daaays since I last saw him! I want to see him! Come on!" Misa screamed. Angrily.

Everyone looked around, thinking the same thing. It had been hours since he was gone. Where the hell could be had gone?

But it was L who made the first movement. He had a feeling.

He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. Everybody looked at him, confused still, but when he closed the door all he said was "be right back"

* * *

Raito was still in the toilet, the panic attack had stopped long ago, and now he was reading one of the books he had bought. "The guide of the mother-to-be". It was pretty interesting already. He got some fake covers for his books, so that nobody would find out what he was reading.

"_Wow! I didn't know there were so many types of things I could do to prevent stretch marks!"_ Raito thought reading_. "Reading this I think I already can think of a plan to hide this from _L!" Raito thought, but he hadn't noticed that he had said "L" out loud, nor that a certain person watching over him from the toilet's door…

"So… You're there, Raito-kun" He heard somebody saying.

Raito looked up, trying to look calm when he actually was frightening and his heart was popping up, but it probably worked.

"Ryuuzaki… What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He asked as coldly as possible.

"Well… Young people like you usually come to place like this one when they got out. I searched in places where you probably would be and luckily, you were." L explained "Surely, the camera people helped a lot…"

Raito just looked at him serious. He was still angry towards L. Really angry.

L felt this angrily towards him. He soon supposed Raito was still angry at him. He mentally sighed. He was getting tired of this. This was not the Raito Yagami he knew, and he didn't like this one. He wanted the old one back. Sure, he knew this was impossible, that it was not like this, that he had to stand this, but it was getting less and less easy for him… Raito Yagami was not an easy person after all…

"Ok Raito-kun, let's go back now," he said in his usual tone of voice. He waited some time. But Raito just ignored him. He then tried again "Come on, let's go." And then L grabbed his hand and push him back to the quarter.

Raito was really pissed of, and it was not just because his arms were hurting because one was holding heavy bags and the other being pushed in a terribly bad position by L!

"Ryuuzaki…" he tried once, calmed. "Ryuuzaki," he tried after a few moments. They were already out of the mall and they were walking in a sidewalk. "RYUUZAKI!" He screamed then when they were in a park, full of trees and some benches. L finally looked at him.

"What it is, Raito-kun?" L asked with a finger of his free arm in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh! That!" L said. "I thought it was another thing…" he said, sitting on a bench close to them in his usual sitting position. "Come on, sit…"

Raito raised an eyebrow. What was L planning?

Anyway, he sat next to L.

"I want to talk with you, Raito-kun…" L said, looking at the trees and the sky, where the birds were flying, right above him "I figured that the park was a calm and peaceful place, perfect for us to talk…"

Talk? That was L plan? TALK?

Raito looked at him with a death glare. L felt that.

"You have been weird and angrily lately, Raito-kun. Please. If you are feeling something… Anything… Tell me. I am your friend; I care about you more than you think… I tried to think a reason to why you are acting like this… I really did, but then… I thought it was better we talk without anyone around…"

Raito didn't know what to say; his heart was pounding, and his felt a weird movement coming from his stomach, he place his hands above his babies. "L…"

What should he say? He didn't think he would be in such strange situation like this. He wasn't prepared for that!

"Wait. I still have something to say…" L continued, his voice was low and calm. He tried to think the better way to think that. He knew he had to say that, it was for Raito, for _them_. "I know about the babies… That night I heard you talking to someone. I had a feeling about that, and then I saw the tape of the security camera…"

Raito wanted to run away. No! No! No! This wasn't happening! This COULDN'T be happening! L knew everything! Not just about the babies, but that he was Kira too! He had to run away! He had to escape when it was still possible and save himself! God knew what he would do to him and his children…

"No…. No…. NO!" He couldn't let L do anything to him or his babies. He had to protect them.

He got up.

He ran.

"Raito-kun!" L screamed while he saw Raito running away, desperate. _"Damn it… I should have grabbed his hands and never released them…"_ He thought, getting up and going to follow Raito. "I'm sorry… It's all my fault…" He said to the wind, when it was too late and could no longer see him.

Raito ran as faster as he could. Tears were coming out from his eyes. He was confused, and didn't know where to go. He had left his bags on the bench with L, so he hadn't any more clothes either. But he couldn't stop, he couldn't go back.

He just had his wallet in his pants.

A plan started to form in his head.

"_We still have a chance, kids…Three of us, we are going to win at end…" _

He held his stomach and smiled. He had not lost yet.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was small…. I hope you have enjoyed This chapter was cute…. I tried to write them a little less ooc…. What did you think? Heheheh

Reviews! Please!

8P


	6. Plans

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 6/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** Thanks spike_1790!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 6 Plans _

Raito was exactly, or almost exactly, in the place he wanted to be in this moment. Soon, he would be free from L.

He took a deep breath. Just a few more minutes and he would be free to take care of his children.

Maybe later he would call Misa, but now was dangerous. And he needed her to be Kira because he couldn't do this task at the moment, but making the world perfect for his children and all the good people living was necessary.

He looked at the small window of the airplane. Soon, he would fly away, very far from the one who wanted to ruin everything for him.

"Far away from L…" He thought, thinking what exactly he wanted to say to him in that moment. _"Probably he would say that these kids didn't matter, that what matters is making justice and justice is Kira in the death penalty, it's me dead. Justice… Bastard… He wants to make this world worse than he is. If he kills Kira he is going to make this…" _He breathed out as he heard the airplane getting prepared to fly, finally _"… And I would never allow him to kill these babies, or, if he kills me after they born, I would never let thembe with him… Even if they have his blood, __they are not his babies anymore, and haven't been since the moment he first wanted to separate me from them!__"_

"Do you really think so?" A voice spoke at his side. Raito turned his head around, surprised and scared.

"Ryuzaki!" Raito spoke his nickname, seeing the bizarre figure sitting next to him "Ho-how?"

"I just imagined myself in your place Raito-kun. It is not so hard as you're thinking too much with your feelings and less with your brain…"

"Grrr…" Raito was angry. He got up, thinking about leaving the plane.

"They won't allow you come off. The plane is already on about to fly," L said, calmly. Raito grunted and sat again, defeated.

Still angry, Raito sat looking at the window; they heard an interphone's voice telling them to put their safety belts on as the plane finally went to the air.

L noticed Raito was looking at the window, and his hands were hugging his more protuberant stomach. _"Maybe this is something all pregnant people have... feelings of having to protect their kid…" _He thought, better, for a moment, remembering something _"…Or maybe, something all pregnant people should have… Anyway, I have to do it. I'm sorry, Raito-kun…" _

"Raito-kun…" L tried, after a couple of hours in silence "Raito-kun, look at me. You can't ignore me for all the trip."

Raito accepted. He was right, he couldn't… But at least he tried… "Ok. What it is, Ryuuzaki? What do you want to say to me?" He asked, with his heart beating like it was trying to get out his chest.

"First, I will just…" L said getting a chain out his pocket and chaining himself and Raito together again.

"WTF?" Raito what nervous, and that made him angry.

"That's so you don't run away when the plan lands," L explained. Raito just stared at him silently, seemingly angry, and then he decided to continue to talk. "Raito-kun. I wanted to say before, after seeing the video, I decided I wouldn't take you to death penalty or prison..."

"_But I don't believe these kids are safe with you and I'm going to take them away from you, for them safety…"_ Raito thought _"… The perfect punishment..." _

"But…" L continued, seeing Raito looked the other way. "I decided… The best way to punish you and secure the babies will be fine, since they're mine too… Is living with you like a family…" L finally said in his eyes staring at Raito, who seemed just surprised. "I've already told your family and your friends and the investigation team we got proof Kira is in Canada, it was the destination you chose to go. Our clothing will be flying in another plane. I told the team they could spend some days resting and working less in the week, since we are going to do the hard work in Canada. Soichiro, your father, didn't accept at the beginning and he wanted to come too, but I could convince him… I'm sorry, but we are going to stay there for an indeterminate amount of time. You will be far away from your family for a long time, Raito-kun."

Raito didn't know what to say. No... He didn't know what to think! He didn't like the idea of living with L at all… But if he wouldn't die or be separated from his kids…They would be living in Canada... A place he had chosen because it was far enough away and the people there spoke english. First he had thought about the USA, because Greenland was too cold and the United Kingdom was too rainy, and he didn't want to go to any of the undeveloped countries and he couldn't think anymore. He didn't know any language better than english, which is why english speaking countries was a must, so Canada or the USA, but he just thought he didn't want his kids to live in that culture and that violence, plus he knew kids in the USA are getting fatter and he DIDN'T want Fatness in his house... Neitheir the kids, nor himself, nor L's...

L... Why? He couldn't think why L was making that...

"Can I ask some questions?" Raito was a bit more calm, and thinking in his way logical again.

"Sure."

"Someone knows about… this…" At the last wordt Raito tightened his hands on his waist.

"Watari knows. He knew before me, and, actually, it was him who recommended that I look into the security tapes."

"_So Watari must have known this all the time…" _

"Do you have anymore questions, Raito-kun?" L asked. Raito looked at him. He saw a strange glow in his eyes. It was something that wasn't there before…

"Ryuuzaki… What do these babies mean to you?" Raito asked, confused and curious.

L thought a bit about this question. "Do you want the truth Raito-kun?" Raito nodded. "I don't know…" L saw confusion in Raito's eyes. "I never had children before, and have never had anyone that meant something like that to me… I don't know…"

Raito felt weird, a bit angry maybe, _"He doesn't know..." _he thought._ "So… Why?" _

"What do I mean to you, Ryuuzaki? If you don't know what these children mean to you, why do you do all that?"

L didn't need to think for this question.

"Raito-kun is my dear friend besides all. I have deep feelings towards you. And this happening was my fault, so I wanted to solve this, and I want to guarantee Raito-kun lives a good life with his kids, because I can see he loves them deeply. Even if I don't know yet what I feel towards them."

Raito was feeling even stranger now. He hugged his abdomen tighter. "I guess… Our kids, Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes, you are right," L smiled. He could feel that Raito was calmer- not totally, but a little bit more. Maybe just the feeling of not knowing what will happen next in his life made him nervous.

Raito smiled too. But his vanished faster than Ryuuzaki's.

They kept in silence for some minutes, without knowing what to say to each other, but wanting to say something.

"Do you…" Raito started to say something, trying to break the silence. "Do you want to feel them?"

"Why not…"

Raito grabbed L's hand and placed it on his belly, where he was feeling his babies close to each other.

"Feel? They are two small balls, one is here…" Raito said and they took his hands more to the right "…and the other is… here…"

L just started with his big eyes and open mouth.

"Wow! They are really real, huh?"

Raito smiled, still with a hand on L's hand that was feeling the small balls inside Raito's stomach. "Yeah, they are…"

"They are really, really small too!" L took another observation.

"Well, they will grow…"

"I guess we are going to have so much work with them then!" L's third observation.

This was Raito's time to be with his mouth open. _"We…"_

"You don't need have work, if you don't want, Ryuuzaki…"

"But I want to! I mean… I care for you. I imagine what you'll been through alone and I just can't let it happen!"

Raito felt strange, but still a bit calmer. His angriness towards L was vanishing…_ "Damn him… If all this was a lie, I swear, I'll kill you, L…"_

L kept feeling the babies a little bit more. He was amazed by them. Yes. They felt more real now. Just with the tape he couldn't really feel this feeling, just watching that by the screen, it didn't seem so real.

But soon, two small babies would be in their arms.

Soon…

_-"Please passengers, put your safety belts on, we will be preparing to land soon."- _

Just 6 more months.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N:Sorry, small chapter… n.n'' But I liked this one… I thought it was cute… heheh

And… Raito and L and the Babies will be a big happy family now S2 (evil laugh) last see what will happen with them next x3

Liked, not liked… Tell me in a Review! Nice reviews please x3

: P


	7. Sweets

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 7/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** Thanks spike_1790!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 7 Sweets_

"Can I ask you a question?" L asked with his arms full of candies that he had bought in the Canadian airport.

"Sure."

"Why Canada?"

"Because it seemed like a calm place to live, compared to that violent and fat USA, so I thought I would reside far away from you. Also, Greenland seemed too cold and the United Kingdom seemed too foggy…"

"You are too much paranoid… neither one of these places are as bad as you seem to think," L said getting a lollipop and sucking.

"Hmph," Raito didn't want to say L was right.

"And Canada is not so perfect either. There are…"

"OK I Get it!" Raito screamed.

"Someone is in a bad mood…"

"Hmph" Yes Raito was in a bad mood

They walked further through the airport and L bought more and more sweets, everyone of them placed in his arms. Raito was silent and angry all the time, and L didn't want to disturb him, as they passed such a good time in the airplane.

"I want some candy," Raito finally said.

"Wha?"

"I WANT SOME CANDY!" He screamed louder. L got scared. He thought this might be some kind of pregnant mood swing, so he thought it would be better for everyone's sake to give Raito a lollipop.

So, they walked together. L did not have his candy anymore, and Raito licked happily his big lollipop.

"Ann… Raito-kun…" L started.

"What?" Raito was too busy with his lollipop.

"I guess we need to find some place to live…"

Raito stopped suddenly. L was right. But this lollipop was so tasty… No! He needed think logically!

"Buy more of these," Raito pointed the lollipop "Then we can find an inn for us to stay in til we found a nice home in a nice small town," he said seriously, licking his lollipop.

L sighed. He was doing this for Raito's welfare wasn't he?

So, they found a good inn with a good price. And they were lucky that L had Canadian money.

"So, I suppose you want to live in a small town…" L sitting in a chair in their room, he still didn't have his laptop and the news he asked wasn't there yet, so he was bored of scratching his foot with the other foot while Raito licked his lollipops.

"Yes. Small towns don't have so much crime, and don't have so many people. I don't want my children living in the chaos of a big city."

"You're becoming an over protective mother, you know that?" L said, surprised with how Raito could get used to this pregnant thing.

Raito stop licking his lollipop. L's words in his head "mother…" He would become a mother… L would be the father and then… they would be a nice country family… Raito would be the "Housewife" and L would work to support the house and and and… "Oh my God! I'm becoming my own mother! I thought I might become my father bu-but… It's really my mother… I'll have her family and and and…" Raito dropped the lollipop and suddenly, L saw he's having a panic attack.

"And… That's a bad thing?" L asked

Raito stopped to rationalize about that, totally forgetting his panic attack.

"I guess… Not so much as I first thought it would…"

"Good," L smiled.

"Yeah," Raito smiled back.

Then they stayed silently for some moments, just smiling.

"Hey! I think I felt them kicking! Their first kick!" Raito spoke excitedly.

"That's impossible. It's too early to feel any kicks. It's probably a stomachache from so many lollipops; your body probably is not used to so much sugar. Not like mine…"

"What?" Raito got pissed, for not to talk offended "You think I don't know when I aaaah," Raito stopped because he was feeling too much pain in his stomach.

"What? Are you okay Raito-kun?" L asked worried.

Raito didn't answer him. He just ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"I guess I was right," L thought loud while Raito relieved himself in the bathroom of their room.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be more important and nicer… promise n.n

Liked? Review n.n


	8. Recalls

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 8/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** Thanks spike_1790!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 8 Recalls _

They spent about a month searching for a house. Raito's belly was starting to come out more. It made L intrigued. It grew up fast! He knew it was twins and maybe the fact that Raito-kun was eating a lot lately, and he was eating right now too, helped, but still… Babies' birth were so interesting to him. How a human life was created was so mysterious and beautiful…

But he still didn't know what to feel for them.

He remembered the time Watari called him and he knew the news for the first time…

L's Flashback

"I agree. But nevertheless… I still thank you… He's been odd lately… and I can't figure out why…"

"Neither can I Yagami-san… Neither can I…" L agreed, worried.

Watari saw that. He could see the worry in his eyes.

Watari was the camera guy. He could see everything that happened in the building at any time with anyone.

He knew why the Yagami child was like that.

He knew he was troubled then, and he wanted to take care of everything alone, and he would surely let it be that way. He didn't care so much about him.

But he did care about L.

He could see he wanted to discover what Raito was going through.

L cared for Raito too much.

That's why he decided to do what he did.

"Ryuuzaki. I wanted to show you something. Can you come here please?"

L turned around to see the L on the screen. Curious and intrigued. What did Watari want to show him?

He got up and went to his room.

Empty.

The room was empty.

"Watari? What is it?" L looked around, seeing nothing and nobody. Watari was the type of person who played jokes. Well maybe sometimes, but not now, it was a good time.

The computer. L saw a message on.

"_Are you sure do you want to play this video?" _ L understood. Watari wanted him to see something.

He pressed _Yes_ to see.

When he saw the video, he didn't know what to think.

For hours he thought what should he do with it.

But when Misa came yelling for Raito, that was when he knew what to do.

He had no doubts anymore.

End of L's Flashback's

"I'm done! Dessert now!" Raito spoke. L sighed. Fatness was not so bad; Raito was the one who didn't want fatness in his house…

"I'm eating it!" L screamed back.

"WHATT?" Raito yelled.

* * *

Raito looking at the mirror, seeing his belly, flashback of his night with L, it wasn't big, but it was getting very protuberant already, which was really kind of obvious because he was already 6 months pregnant.

"Raito-kun I'm searching for a house, but I think it's kinda hard to find when you do not accept anyone and delay on every house we find," L screamed on the other side of the room. "I'm not going to search for another 3 months! Or the next one.. or.." L turned and saw Raito. The pregnant boy was looking himself at the mirror. Hmn…

L got up and went to where Raito was stood with his hands in his pocket. "What are you thinking about?" L asked in a low voice, but still with a hint of his usual toneless tone.

Raito took some time silently looking at himself before answering, still looking at himself. "I'm fat."

L raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're pregnant. You're gonna gain some weight. That's obvious."

Raito turned around, and look at L, who was standing behind him "You don't understand! I've always been thin! My whole life! My mother once thought I was anorexic because of that!" He screamed at the eye-linered man.

"Sorry, but I have to say that…" L started.

"What?" Raito asked, still angry.

"Deal it it." He saw Raito's angry look towards him. "You can't have it both ways, and you know you love these babies."

Raito softened the angry look and sighed, turning towards the mirror again. "You're right…I should stop obsessing with my weight…"

"Great. Now pick a house!" Job done, now back to business!

Raito looked up at the L's mirror image. "It's entirely your fault, you know?" Raito spoke angrily, ignoring L's last phrase.

"What?" L opened his eyes and mouth in surprise.

"You know," Raito hugged his protuberant stomach and turned at him, looking serious.

L went back to normal. Great, a flashback was coming.

Raito's Flashback

Raito and L were working chained on the Kira case. Well not really, they were chained together and the Kira case was blank. They couldn't get any new clues and that left Raito bored. So he was searching for something good on the internet.

"Damn it! There's nothing good on the internet!" Raito yelled at a certain moment.

"What? Searching for porn?" a voice beside him said, logically L.

"No! But I can't find any good porn either!" Raito yelled again, turning his face to look at L at the end of the sentence. "What are you eating this time?" He asked, seeing L eat some delicious chocolates from a box.

"Liquored Chocolates," L answered him. "Do you want some?" He offered.

Raito didn't know what to say, he just kept looking at the chocolate "I don't know if I should…"

"Mon Cherry, my dear…" L reached a hand with chocolate to him. "We have nothing new on the Kira case right now…" They were really close and L was talking low, and because the others were so focused on find something, no one was hearing them talk, "and I can show you some _really_ good porn…"

Raito didn't think twice after that. "Well, if you insist…" He got a chocolate and started to eat.

They ate the whole box together. More than a box because L had many boxes of liquored chocolates, and they ate them all. They were pretty drunk. L was just a bit tipsy, because he was used to that. Raito was more drunk, and maybe it was because of the alcohol, or maybe not, anyway, he said the next sentence.

"You know what would be cool?"

"What?" L asked looking at the ceiling. Incredibly, the others didn't notice them, still focused on the investigation.

"If we had sex."

"Wow, you totally read my thoughts Raito-kun," L said, amazed, and still looking at the ceiling.

"Right now?" Raito was looking at L, a strange blush in his cheeks that could have many explanations.

"Wow, are you psych or something?" L looked at Raito, who smiled. "Let's go!" L said getting up, and going to the room, dragging Raito through the chain.

"You know what would be cool? If I got pregnant with this!" Raito laughed drunkenly. Oh, he had no idea at the time…

End of Raito's Flashback

Raito finished his flashback, still angry. "See? It's entirely your fault!"

L didn't know what to say… "Okay… technically it was you… You asked me to have sex Raito-kun…"

"You gave me those chocolates and because of that I got drunk! I GET AROUSED WHEN I'M DRUNK!"

L, as always, was calm. "Yeah, I noticed…." Raito just kept silently looking at him angrily "Sorry. I didn't know. It's my fault you got punished by God and are now pregnant. Can we get back to business now? Pick a house and stuff…"

Raito smiled. "Sure! My pleasure!" He said, like nothing had happened, to scar L's ass of him. It was going to be a long pregnancy...

L sighed as they walked till his laptop. Raito just continued smiling; it was going to be a long search…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: I must say… This chapter was longer than I thought it would be! Hope you liked it…

I decided to elapse sometime... I wanted Raito with a big belly, damn it! òó/ xD

Anyhow…Please review me! :DD

\o/


	9. Perfect

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 9/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**A/N:** Thanks to _Catriona _for correcting a mistake I made about Switzerland.

**Beta:** Thanks spike_1790!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 9 Perfect _

After two more months of searching for a house, they didn't find the perfect one, meaning no house was perfect for Raito. And because no house was perfect, he couldn't find one that made him interested: either the place was bad, or it was too small, or too big, or too poorly made or something else entirely. To L it just had to be in a nice town, not too big, because if it was big it would be more people to talk about Raito's belly, which was getting huge, and it was getting truly hard to hide from jokes.

So, finally, one day L decided to move. He had had a clue and Watari had given him an email that could change everything.

"So, Switzerland? L? Switzerland? RYUUZAKI! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK THOSE –censored-LANGUAGES THEY SPEAK!" Raito yelled when they were on the plane, flying to Switzerland. L sighed. The boy could be really emotional when he's pregnant. Sometimes he wondered if this was the real Raito… "…And then how we are going to live if we don't know how to talk there? Do you remember that in Switzerland they speak THREE languages? THREE? And they say Switzerland is…" He continued to yell…

"Don't worry Raito-kun, I know how to speak their languages, both Italian, French, and German. I can teach you- it's not that hard to learn, and baring in mind you are very intelligent you shouldn't be preoccupied. And Switzerland is not dangerous, for someone who wanted to live in Canada I think is a good second option…" L assured him, trying to calm him down, with his calm and toneless voice. He could be sure he was going better at this…

"Are you sure?" Raito said calmer. L nodded. "Okay then. I will trust you, Ryuuzaki-kun…."

And this was the way the trip continued, peacefully. Raito cuddled in a non-suspicion way (because it was a public plane) his belly and his babies, which was really big already- he was with 8 months pregnant and the babies could be born in any moment so hey must be in alert.

Raito was with a social long sleeved shirt, like the ones he usually wore, but with a bigger size, and with a jacket over, everybody who looked at him, could just thought he was a normal, overweight teenager. And in a certain way, he really was…

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito whispered to L.

"Yes, what is it, Raito-kun?"

"I'm hungry..." And then everything started again…

* * *

The plane was down. They got out. Raito still ate some of the airplane meal. L didn't know why he liked them… He probably was very hungry…

They got in a car and headed over to where L wanted to go. He didn't tell Raito about this. It was his surprise to him. After all, he didn't know why, but these months with him… they weren't that bad after all… with no hard cases anymore, no worries, besides the big, pregnant teenage boy at his side surely, and he really enjoyed his presence- both were smart, Raito was his friend first of all, and made a really good f**k!

Yes... He didn't know why but sometimes, when Raito was really happy he just said…

"Ryuuzaki-kun… Let's have s*x." yes… he said something like this… wait… what?

"Wh-what? Raito-kun, we're in a car, a taxi to be more precise We cannot do it at this exact moment," L just answered.

"Why? Because the driver would see us doing IT? Oh Ryuu you're so shy…" Raito mocked him.

"No. because you are big and anything in a not good and careful position could harm either you or the babies, and I wouldn't never forgive myself for that." Their talk was low so the driver wouldn't hear anything.

"Oh! How cute! L, I love you!" Raito hugged him happily. L let himself be hugged.

"_Love."_ What a strange word, isn't it? You can ask 1000 people to describe it and yet receive 1000 different descriptions. That's how love is, any person has yours, but just few a lucky ones can receive them back.

Was L prepared for that?

He noticed Raito fell asleep on his shoulder, few moments after hugging him. L concluded he was very tired from the trip and the babies and all, and he couldn't blame him…

He looked at the sleepy boy. He looked cute, he had to admit.

L smiled.

He had to admit too that these months with Raito had been the best ones of his life.

Even before the babies, even before the chain.

The first moments he saw Raito he felt already alive like he had never been before. Perhaps because of the challenge of playing with such a smart mind, like Raito's, who's intellect was almost equal to himself.

That could be a good motive.

But it was not all, and he knew that.

He then kissed Raito's forehead.

And then he thought that, of course the answer was yes.

It was always yes, if was Raito.

* * *

Raito was asleep. He felt asleep. And he was liking it- god, it was so comfortable! Wherever he was, he wanted to continue like that!

He just heard himself mumbling something like he loved Ryuuzaki. He didn't know why the h*ll this came out but it did. Did he really love L? He knew these months with him had been relatively good, compared with the rest of the time with L and all, it had been good have someone to share this pregnancy thing, but still… he wasn't sure… he didn't even knew if he wanted to have a relationship with him…

Weird… If it was some months ago, Raito would say he hated him and wanted to kill him without a blink (let's forget his eyes are closed right now) and now he's wondering…

It's incredible what some kids can do with you…

And a little care… after all L has not been so bad these days… He really liked it, actually…

Hey... How long has he been sleeping? Anyway he felt he was awaking up.

He opened his eyes to glare at L big and black pupils and his serious face looking at him, his thumb on his mouth and his legs curled on his chest like his normal crunched position.

"How are you feeling? You seemed tired; and it had been a long trip anyway. Sleep well?" he asked, but Raito could feel a bit of... worry?

"Yeah… Being pregnant does really run your energy out…" Raito answered, sitting more on the cap.

"Hmn… I see… How is that?" he wondered for a moment, curious, how was the feeling of having two babies growing up inside of himself?

Raito got surprise with the question. How was it? He stopped for a moment and think.

How was the feeling? It was wonderful… the feeling of two people growing up, two lives, your lives, you will love, they will love you, and in a few months you see their little face and hold it… it's… indescribable…

And then took L's hand in his and put it over his belly. "It's like this," he said, as he let L feel the two babies inside of him, his, no.. Their kids…

L could feel the two babies inside, at first they weren't doing anything, but just a feel seconds after he placed his hand there, they started kicking, punching, just moving, it was like they knew it was him. It was incredible, he hadn't feel anything like that before.

"It's incredible… Now I know why you're always so insane lately…" He said, amazed. "It's so perfect…"

Raito decided to take a certain part in the good meaning of it. "Yeah… they are…" He smiled, as he watched L feel more of their babies, just in silence. "They know it's you…" Raito said, confirming L's thoughts of before. "They know it's their papa."

L smiled, but didn't take his hand out the place.

"If I'm the papa, then it makes you their mama?" he was looking at Raito, smirking.

"No! I'm their daddy! I can't be the mama- I'm a man!" Raito said annoyed.

L's smirk faded away and his serious look was in place again. He was biting the thumb of his other hand, the one it was not cuddling Raito's stomach.

"You are pregnant. That isn't enough?" He asked looking up wondering, taking away his hand of Raito's belly and putting over his knees.

"Hmph. Whatever, Ryuuzaki…" Raito turned his eyes to the other site L wasn't there, clearly annoyed as he crossed his arms over his protuberant stomach.

As the taxi slowed, L's smirk came back.

"Okay mama, here we are, your perfect new house…"

And Raito turned his head around, just stunned. It really was perfect…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Tell me in a Review! (but be nice hehe)


	10. Link

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 10/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** Thanks spike_1790!

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 10 Link _

Raito's eyes were glowing. "It's perfect! It is… How did you know exactly what I wanted?" He turned to L.

"Actually it was very easy, Raito-kun. Every time we were going to see a house you said something like 'too big, too small, the kitchen should be bigger. Too green, too white, the windows should be more to the right, the windows should be bigger. The door is in the wrong place'. I noted everything you said and in this way I knew what your perfect house should be. Then I only had to find it. And that's when Watari comes in," L explained getting out the car.

"Thank you…" Raito said slightly blushed.

"No problem," L started walking to the house. "Let's go, the taxi driver will get our things out the car."

"Er…" Raito didn't know how to say it.

"What?" L turned to see Raito.

"Can you help me to get up? It's a little bit hard now…"

L didn't say a thing. He just walked to the car and took Raito's hand to help him to get up. It was humiliating for Raito, L knew, and that's why he remained in silence. Even now the boy hated to ask for L's help..

After nearly 4 months searching for a house, it was weird, the feeling of finally finding it, and for someone who had never had a home, it was the weirdest feeling, the feeling of actually have one now.

L opened the door and they walked in. Raito soon noticed it was a complete house, full of furniture and everything else they needed it in. And he noticed too it wasn't just the house that was perfect, the furniture was too.

"What do you think?" L asked after sometime watching Raito looking around, only moving his head.

"It's perfect…" He just said.

L smiled. "Come on. I will show you the rest of the house." And then he started walking.

"Okay. But wait; It's hard to walk with two babies in your stomach!" Raito yelled when he saw L very distant to him, but the yell made him stop and look at him, waiting.

They walked, L a couple feet ahead of Raito who walked holding his back, like an old lady. He really felt like one… L showed him the rooms. Raito was enjoying them, but he would like it more if it wasn't for one little thing… "Can we sit? My whole body hurts! That sleep in the taxi didn't make me good…" He said on the middle of the way, or so he thought.

"Actually, we were just getting to the babies' room. You can rest there," L said in front of a light green door that had a sign hanging on, with two little Einsteins holding two ends of one little sentence: "Welcome to my Bedroom."

"Oh, Okay."

Raito was the first one to walk in. He opened the door just enough for him to come in. L was going to come in too and opened the door further, and he heard Raito's voice… "Ryuuzaki… I know this is a stupid question but… Did you bring some kids too, L?"

L got confused. This was really a stupid question to be made by such a smart person as Raito. But it was when he turned up his head and saw three people, a redhead, who was holding Raito by his waist, a blond with girly hair next to him, who was pointing a gun to the pregnant man's head, and a white haired one, who was doing a puzzle on the floor, dressed in pajamas. He immediately recognized those kids.

"Near, Mello, Matt, What are you doing here?" He said with a slightly angry voice.

"You see, L…" Mello walked forwards, but still kept the gun pointing at Raito's head. "…We know about your little breakaway with KIRA, we also know you are having an affair with KIRA and… we know too… you are having children with KIRA!" Mello explained, very clear.

Matt took a drag on the cigarette in his hand for a moment. "Yeah…" and then he went back to hold Raito with both his hands.

Near sighed. "What they mean is that… You abandoned your duty as L. You changed your side and now your collaborating with Kira. We feel that you betrayed us and the world."

"Oh… I see…" L said, placing his thumb on his mouth. "But you see, I didn't 'abandon my duty as L'. I'm still L. I'm not on Kira's side. Raito is imprisoned under my 24 hour guard and can't get out. Didn't you see the chain? The reason why I left was for the good of my children who don't deserve to die when they didn't even have the chance of life, and besides, Raito-kun is my friend. He isn't acting as Kira right now. When he is pregnant he doesn't have the power." Everything he said was true, but the three of them still didn't believe on him. Raito was moved by L's words, nervous about the situation, but moved.

"Yeah, we saw that!" Mello said for the three of them. "But we thought it was just something to trick us! It's not real!"

"Or something to make the angry s*x easier between you guys," Matt added.

"Yeah!" Mello agreed.

"WHATT?" Raito finally would say something. "I will never have sex with Ryuuzaki ever again! I don't want to experience this thing again! My back is killing me! Do you have any idea of what TWO babies inside of you can weight?" he cried out.

Near, Mello and Matt looked at him, sweat dropping. "Err…" Mello didn't know what to say.

Matt took a drag on his cigarette.

"I guess what they mean is that…. We believe you now, L-san… Can you forgive us?" Near looked down, like everyone, who nodded.

"Sure," L smiled.

"Can I go now?" Raito asked.

"No." Mello said.

"WHY NOT? You already apologized!"

"But Kira is still killing. And we know you are Kira…"

"Oh…" Raito was realizing what it was.

"I see what they want…" L said, getting closer and giving something to Raito. "You have to give Misa a call."

"But…" Raito's eyes were filled with tears. "Okay…" He took what L handed him, which was his cell phone and called Misa. Mello still had a gun pointed to his head, but Matt wasn't holding him anymore, because he couldn't call with him being held. "Hey. Misa? It's me! Raito!" He went silent for some time "Yeah." Silence "No No… Actually I wanted you to stop the deaths." Silence. "Really? You would do that for me?" Silence. And he heard a scream in his ear.

"We know about the death note. Burn it too!" Mello said.

"Oh, and… can you give up your ownership and burn the death notes?" Silence. He wondered if maybe he would lose his memories of being pregnant. However, he was sure there was no rule about supernatural pregnancies, and besides it wasn't him burning it- that was somebody else, and still would leave a note book which wouldn't be burned. The Death Note, which was with his father, the one he owned without them knowing, so there shouldn't be a problem. "Yeah. Yeah. Thanks Misa. I love you!" and he hung up. "Done. Can I go NOW?"

"Sure…" Mello said. "Hann Matt?" He pointed at his friend.

"Sure," Matt let Raito go. He quickly took a game boy from his pocket and started to play.

Raito sat in an armchair in the room. The room had two chairs, one either side of the two cribs. He was tired and in pain, even more now. He was still a bit sad that his perfect world wouldn't come true, but he knew it had still a Death Note that wouldn't be burned if nobody did anything to it. He didn't believe but it had a chance. But for some reason, telling Misa to burn the note wasn't as bad as it he thought it would be. Maybe because it didn't sound real yet, or maybe these months with L and the babies inside him had changed him in a way and he didn't care anymore as much as he used to…

L sat with his normal way of sitting at the tip of his feet, on the other armchair. The other three sat on the floor. After some moments of explanation, such as Raito's pregnancy and to Raito, who these three boys were, who L said were Watari's grandchildren, everything was finally okay between them. Or almost; L wanted to clear some things up yet.

"How did you know I was here? How did you know all of this?" L was asked, curious and doubtful.

"Well…" Mello started to say.

-Flashback-

"Where's L?" Mello pointed a gun to Watari's head. Matt pointed one too, but he was silent with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but master L said…" Watari didn't want to say.

Mello touched the gun the old man's head. "I said…" Matt shot the wall to scare the man, "WHERE IS L?"

"He will be in Switzerland in a couple of hours," he said, already giving his address.

"Thanks," Mello smiled. Matt did too.

While that was going on, Near stole information from the man's computer system and watched something interesting from the cameras.

-End of Flashback-

"That's not important!" Mello spoke. Matt and Near nodded, but L was still doubtful.

"So, can we stay here for, at last tonight?" Near asked, "It's late."

L nodded. "Sure. We have some guest rooms for you."

"Great!" Mello celebrated. Matt smiled, but he was busy playing with his game boy.

"And you," L turned to Raito. "How are you feeling?"

Raito looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine, just tired. Can you show me my bed? I want to sleep…"

"Sure," L nodded. "But I think you mean our bed." L smiled, and then he turned his hand up, showing the chain. "Remember? We are connected."

Raito smiled tiredly. "How could I forget…" He got up. "But I really wanted to sleep…"

And they walked to their rooms. L showed their rooms and finally Raito could sleep. L sat to rest too. It had been a long day.

He looked at Raito, sleeping. He had his face turned to L and was holding his belly with his chained hand.

"_No. It's not the chain that is connecting us," _L thought, looking at the sleeping Raito. _"It's these two little babies, growing inside of him… These beings called children…" _He smiled. And then he lay down beside Raito, with his face turned to see him. He was just tired, and wanted to sleep too. It would be good for him.

A new day would come when they woke up…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: So, did you like this chapter? I liked… '¬' if you also did, review me! \o/


	11. Family

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 11/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** akai_ito382 (thank you!)

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 11 Family _

L couldn't sleep. He never could and tonight, in this strange bed, wasn't any different. He was thinking about his current life, the day he had had, and everything that happened in it. Today his three best students had come to see him (it wasn't a good thing) having seen the surveillance tape in which there was Raito talking with what probably was his shinigami from the first Death Note he got. Well it was either that, or Raito was talking to himself, which was highly improbable, however, as he knew Raito wasn't insane. So because he couldn't see anybody else, it had to be a shinigami.

Raito had been so emotional L could understand everything he talked about on the tape without needing the "thing who must be a shinigami from the very first death note he got", and with this explanation of pregnancy everything started to become clear. It made sense.

The death note, this must be the one Misa had, and will burn. Because, if the death note Raito got is the one Raito's dad hid, then he should be able to see the shinigami… However, it didn't matter, although what did matter was that Raito called Misa and she did everything Raito had asked her to. And because of this Kira won't kill anyone anymore… Everything thanks to these three little brats who almost killed his babies.

That reminded him… Why hadn't he asked Raito to stop Misa from killing before? Why didn't L make her stop doing that? He could have threatened Raito for that, or Misa, he could… couldn't he?

Why didn't he then?

He remembered Raito yelling he didn't want anymore babies, he remembered he had felt something weird, and he had not liked that feeling…

Then it hit him.

He wanted more kids! That's why… he actually liked the idea of being a parent, being a father, living with Raito… of actually having a family, the family he never had, and now with Raito he could, it was being so perfect… And Raito just became pregnant because he was Kira, if he actually stopped being Kira, he might not be able to have anymore kids… not a bigger family, and L unconsciously knew that and that's why he didn't think of this, it's the reason he didn't actually push Raito to stop Misa before…

L sighed. What did he get himself into?

Raito turned, his face now toward L. The detective could see his face, his features, his big stomach with his babies inside… "..Our babies…" He corrected himself.

Raito started to move, oh no… had he wake him?...

"What?..." Raito half opened his eyes, still half sleep "Did you say something?"

L felt a little bad, he didn't want to wake him, he knew how the pregnant boy got when he hadn't had a full night's sleep.

Even so, he decided to tell him the truth.

"I was wondering about what you said to the boys earlier today, if it was truth… that about not wanting to have anymore children…" He said low and calm.

"Yes... Why, you want more?" questioned Raito turning his back to L to go back to sleep.

"I think so" L replied.

"WHAT?" Raito turned to face L again "WHY?"

"Well…" the black haired man was about to answer, but the overweight younger male interrupted him.

"I know why! It's to make me suffer isn't it? You love to see me in pain!"

"No… Actually… I just realized I liked the idea of having a big family…" L answered "…With you…"

Raito stopped, his angry expression softened to a surprised and blushing one. Did L just… Well he never really thought of that… He always had a family, it just it wasn't big, but he really never wished it to get bigger… Maybe these months with L had been good, maybe it was lacking something… and this house was so big, well not really big, but it needed more than two kids…

Oh god what was he thinking? Was he agreeing with L? WITH L? His mortal enemy? His… his... his babies' father… The only person who he had actually enjoyed the presence, and had a mental conquest, the only person who could defy his mind… and play with his heart…?

Well, the only reason he didn't want more kids was the pain on the back he felt yesterday. He was tired and in a bad mood and had a gun pointed to his head, he had never really thought about more children... Nor family! So… why not?

"..So? You agree?" L asked after some moments of silence.

"What?" Raito looked up, going back to reality.

"Are you really not wanting to have anymore kids or do you agree with me, in, maybe, the future, we have more kids and start a family?" L asked.

"…But… If starting a family, you mean getting married?" Raito asked, suddenly realizing what the onyx eyed man meant.

"Raito-kun, we are chained together and you are living with me, probably for the rest of our lives together, if you don't prefer to go to death penalty. So, it really doesn't make a difference to me." The chocolate eyed boy sighed "…But if you want we can…"

Raito looked to him, angry "It doesn't make a big difference to me either"

"Good…" L said "But you didn't answer my question yet."

"What?"

"About the kids…"

"Oh…" Raito was tired and in bad mood already, he wanted to sleep! "I don't know, maybe… Whatever, let's see what happens." And he laid, turned his back to L to sleep.

L smiled. Good. That was practically a yes to him, and to the proud male, that was a yes.

He also turned his back to sleep, now satisfied with what he got.

Now he would be able to sleep.

Maybe dream of his beloved children?

How come he never realized he started to feel something for them, he started to like them, to love them?

As Watari would say, sometimes he could be so naïve…

And about Raito… that question about getting married… his answer was true? It really didn't make a difference to himself?

Because, if L wanted a family, a ring on a certain finger is a vital element to this.

He turned around.

Family… This was starting to sound good for him…

* * *

Raito moved his hand to his big belly, they just kicked him again. They had kicked him when they were talking about getting married. Raito had never wanted this, he always thought about having a career, make a difference in the world, family never came to his mind; the engagement ring was never visualized. He never had his own family in his mind; maybe because nobody ever got to him, nobody ever got into his heart…

Well he never got pregnant before…

He felt the babies kicking again. Was this some sort of sign?

He knew L was being nice to him, and he wanted to have a family, and he knew he didn't hate L, maybe even something nicer… and he said he loved L on the taxi, he wasn't sure that was true but still…

Well… If L gave to him a certain special ring, and asked him a certain question, he wouldn't refuse it…

He turned around.

It doesn't make a difference anyway…

* * *

They didn't notice, but this night, L and Raito slept hand in hand, until the first one woke up…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: A cute little chapter... I hope you liked! If you did, review please!


	12. Speechless

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 12/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** akai_ito382 (thank you!)

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 12 Speechless _

The first to wake up was L. And as he usually did, he got up kind of numb, almost still asleep, he didn't recognize his surroundings very well, only if he was in danger he would have fast reactions, otherwise he was calm, because he was still practically sleep walking.

So, he woke up, got up and walked to bathroom of his new home to wash his face, being careful of the chain not to make any noise while it was being stretched out. But it was not too long after he heard somebody scream. And then he remembered. Mello, Matt and Near were still there.

And then he closed the door as much as he could and went to the toilet, and started to do his private needs.

"You freak man! Don't enter others people rooms like that!" It was Mello's voice.

"I didn't do anything. You see, this my room, actually." Near's voice was heard.

"Don't talk c** to me! And get out my room!" Mello yelled again.

"I'm saying that this is the room. L gave to me. And you're a sleepwalker." Near calm voice was heard again.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you! I'm going to eat something and when I come back, I hope you're out!" Mello yelled again, soon after a loud sound of a closing door was heard.

Wait… they were making noise… Raito was an oversensitive, moody, and pregnant… Oh no… they would wake him up and he would stay cranky all day long! He was so happy Raito was finally happy with the house! He would have a happy day without searching houses! His usual bad mood would be gone! If… if they woke him up… that dream would be vanished!

No wait… they had stopped yelling… Raito didn't yell yet… maybe… maybe he was still asleep! Maybe they didn't wake him up and he's having a good sleep! And would be happier than ever! Maybe L would be able to eat his candies in peace!

L then finished what he was doing in the bathroom and walked to his and Raito's room, being careful with the chain yet again. L bad been right in choosing a bedroom with a bathroom…

He looked at Raito, he was right, the "mommy" of his babies was still asleep. He had had a full day yesterday, that must be the cause of his sleepiness, not that the detective particularly cared about why he was sleeping… He was actually happy just to see the pregnant young man finally having a good night's sleep. Usually he has all these cravings (wishes) and needs (bathroom) or just his giant belly is in the way…

L smiled to himself. Eight months already, it was so close to the end of this… he almost couldn't believe it!

He practically didn't believe he had spent all of these months searching for a house either!

He sighed.

Well… the harder part would begin next month…

But he guessed he didn't know what waited for him, because he wasn't scared… Yes… it was probably because he was a beginner this thing of parenting and had never taken care of kids… not even Wammy's House's kids!

Yes… that was probably it…

He waited some more moments until he finally saw Raito's eyes opening.

The former Kira woke up and found black orbs staring directly at him.

He stared back.

They stayed in this position for some minutes until Raito finally got tired of it.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." He wished "Now, can I ask you why are you staring at me?" He questioned slightly annoyed.

L continued staring "Good morning to you too, Raito-kun" He wished back first "And actually I was just observing how peaceful you look while you sleep" That was true… he looked so… cute…

"Oh…" Raito was blushing now "I'm hungry, can we go eat breakfast now?"

"Sure" L got up, finally dragging his eyes away, "There are plenty of candies in the fridge" He said before he helped Raito to get up to his feet.

After Raito's turn to wash his face and do his needs in the bathroom, they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, finally, because L was getting hungry too. But, before they could sit and enjoy a peaceful meal they found Mello, Matt and Near there, eating at the table. Actually Near was doing a puzzle at the table, but that was just a detail…

"They are still here?" Raito asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes… but, I think there is a high probability they are going to leave soon…" L said, more as a passive way to tell them to leave than anything, actually.

"Hey! Do you wanna kick us out, now?" Mello said, with his mouth full of bread "Really, when the best part is about to begin?"

"That's really insulting, L-san" Matt said dragging from his cigarette.

L and Raito took a seat at the table.

"What do you mean?" L asked. Raito preferred staying in silence, but L noticed how angry he was, and didn't want him to be more… damn this was supposed to be a good day!

"We mean – !" Mello started all excited, but was interrupted.

"We decided to stay here with you until your kids are born" Near took the initiative to say, to Mello's disgust.

"Damn, Near! I wanted to say that!" Mello's angry yell was heard.

"What?" Raito's yell was heard "You? Here? Why?" Raito asked and then he remembered something "And who are you anyway? Why did you point a gun to my head yesterday?" He was so tired he forgot to ask!

"Hmn…" Near, Matt and Mello rolled their eyes and started to whistle.

"They are from a foster home called Wammy's House, Watari is the owner and it's a place just for genius kids, destined to choose my successor, Near, Mello, and Matt, are the brightest kids in the house" L decided to tell the truth, because Raito doesn't Kira's power anymore, was chained to him, and having his babies, not talking the months they lived together, the great detective thought he could tell one truth about his life…

"Oh…" Raito didn't know what to say. He was surprised, L had said something about his own life! His personal life… He felt insulted because L never told this before, but he felt happy because had told him! He told the truth! He didn't tell him a lie, like he usually would… like Raito expected… He told something about himself… finally… "Okay…" Raito just spoke

"Okay" L said too, apparently Raito was surprised by his answer "Now, why did you decide to stay here?"

"Are you kidding? L will have two children! We've got to be present here! It's the event of the year!" Mello screamed excited.

"Yeah…" Matt dragged from his cigarette.

"Ohh…" L's turn to be speechless.

"No way you will be in my house during a whole month, eating my food, using my bathroom and POINTING A GUN TO MY HEAD!" Raito yelled, angry.

"Oh yeah… Sorry 'bout that…" Near said, staring at his white puzzle.

"Mello, Matt, you too" L ordered.

"Yeah… Sorry, whatever" Mello apologized, but not really wanting to do it…

"Sorry" Matt said, if it was true or lie, nobody knew…

"Okay… Still… I don't want to!" Raito said. "We can pay a hotel to keep them, but not here!"

"Okay, hotel it is!" Mello screamed, excited.

"Fine by me" Near accepted.

"Yeah" Matt agreed too.

L nodded. "Okay, you can stay in a hotel next this house. But you have to tell Roger about this." It was heard whines and complains, but L got the phone from his pocket and pointed to the three boys "Now!"

"Fine!" Near took the cell and called him.

And while they were busy with the call, L got closer to Raito and whispered in his ear "Thank you, I could not bear a whole month with them sleeping here either" He said, but he was staring at the boys.…

Raito chuckled a little "Yeah YOU wouldn't!"

L chuckled too, both silent as they waited for them to finish the call. Roger asked to talk with L before accepting, but after that, everything was determined.

And the last and final month was about to begin… just like the most important of this entire thing, called being a parent…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

A/N: I think the babies are close to be born! And next chapter, more adventures of the new parents! XP

And you? Likey? Likey?

Review me and say so!

8D


	13. Parents

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 13/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** akai_ito382 (thank you!)

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Chapter 13 Parents_

"YOU! Do I have to tell you again? Stop smoking near my babies!" Raito yelled throwing out Matt's cigarette on the floor and stepping on it to snuff it out "And you," He directed himself to Mello and Near now "don't eat sweets before dinner, and don't play with these little things on the floor! Do you want me to slip, fall and DIE?" Raito continued screaming, yelling and complaining. "I let you come here and spend your useless time but UNDER MY RULES!"

And while Raito continued with the sermon, pretty much what he did everyday over the month since Mello, Matt and Near were there, L just watched as the "mother" of his babies was yelling, happy it wasn't with him as every time before the three boys got here. Sometimes The Detective thought to himself who was suffering more… Raito with these three infernal boys, who did everything that bothered him, and didn't care of what he told them. Or Near, Mello, and Matt, who have to bear yells and sermons every minute from The Pregnant Male.

Anyway, it was very fun to watch…

The raven haired just didn't think it was a good idea for the chocolate eyed young man to be so stressed at the end stages of his pregnancy, after all, he had just started the last month.

Therefore, he had a plan. Mello, Near, and Matt wouldn't get out of here in any way soon possible, not until they saw the babies for sure, so, his plan didn't involve their leaving. Actually it involved somebody coming...

He turned off the phone. Raito had been so busy yelling that didn't even notice L was on the phone. Lucky for him, L would surely be yelled at for that…

* * *

Days later, they were all having lunch together. L and Raito were next to each other, Near on the floor, not because of lack of enough chairs, he just like the floor, and Mello and Matt both in front of the parents. They were all in an uncomfortable silence…

"Matt, don't smoke at the table!" Raito yelled.

"F…" Matt started talking, already pissed at the chestnut.

"Language" L interrupted, calmly.

"Mello, don't put your elbows at the table!"

Raito turned to the blond, and was going to turn and yell to the white haired one when suddenly the bell rang. L stood up fast, satisfied his "plan" came at the right time, because he couldn't take it all anymore. Everybody turned to look at him when he said in is usual tone of voice "I'llget it."

At the lunch table, Raito, Near, Mello and Matt could just hear voices. First from L "Good, you came" Then some unknown ones "Thank you for inviting us." Then L again "It's nothing. Come in, Raito and the others are at the table." And then, steps. The pregnant male thought he recognized the voice that wasn't L, but he just couldn't believe it could be who it was…

"Raito-kun, look who's here" L said as he appeared back at the lunch table. The chocolate haired young male looked at the detective and then back, and saw three people. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. He got so happy his eyes started tearing up

"Dad! Mom! Sayu-chan!" He spoke their names, the three spoke his son's name too as the whole family hugged the pregnant male "How did you…" L smiled satisfied.

"Sit down, we are going to explain everything…" L said, they all comfortably sat (at the lunch table, because Raito had to feed the babies properly). Then Sachiko was ready to start talking for her family.

"Well, you see son. Your father had said you went traveling with a friend, but months went by and we didn't hear any news from you, so I started getting worried"

"We started annoying dad for him to tell us anything from you. If you said anything, where you were, who you were with…" Sayu continued.

"But I didn't know anything, so I couldn't tell them." Soichiro sighed. Raito just turned his head to look at them, his neck threatening to start to ache. L just ate. Mello, Matt and Near just listened, despite pretending to be still eating, but they all knew they were more interested in the story "So I called Watari, called L, several times and nothing." The father sighed again "But a few days ago, L called me, and told me everything. Everything, Raito! How Kira punished you for capturing him, making you be able to get pregnant… At first I got surprised, and I was a little angry with L knocking my son up. But then Sachiko convinced me it was a really good thing, because I will be a grandfather, after all! And he also got us the tickets for the airplane trip here"

"We are just a little sad we couldn't participate more in your pregnancy, son" Raito's mother continued.

"I'm going to be the best aunt ever!" Sayu promised.

Raito was stunned. L had done this for him? And he didn't even have to tell them that he was Kira. That made him feel happy. The young male didn't want them to know about it, his father would never forgive him.

"So, you are going to be staying here now?" Raito asked, happily

"Yes, at least until the babies are a few days old. We can teach you a few tricks of how to take care of them." Sachiko explained.

"Great, thank you" This was also for L in some sort of way. He had been so great all these months, bearing all Raito's pregnancy craziness, such as mood swings, cravings, yelling, what happened at lot, he had bought him his dream house, accomplished his wish not to tell anybody about him been Kira and his being pregnant, just now he had told his parents and sister about the babies, but Raito was so happy seeing them again he didn't particularly care. He had chained the two together again, but recently L released them, feeling he could trust Raito, so it was okay, a bit…However,Raito would never thank L directly; the young male still had his pride.

"So… nine months now, huh?" Sayu spoke excitedly.

"Yeah" Raito was very happy seeing his family he couldn't even think in more words to answer his little sister.

And it was in this moment that a single sharp jab of pain was felt by the chestnut-haired man, who narrowed his eyes from the pain.

"What happened, Raito?"

"Raito-kun?"

"What is happening to the fat guy?"

"He is in labor, we have to take him to the hospital, now!"

Raito heard voices talking above him before he was taken to the car, directly to the local hospital.

* * *

L had actually taken care of the doctor to make his children's birth months ago and the doctor was in the town since the couple had moved, months ago, and now was the time he could actually make the job for what he was hired for.

When Raito got in the hospital, feeling contractions now closer and closer, L's hired nurses put him in a hospital gown and on a table to see howdilated the young man was, if he was at all, because they didn't know yet if the babies could be born by natural labor.

Therefore, it was a real surprise when they discovered they could. Below his male reproductive organ, and above the anus, where man usually were born with a thin scar, Raito had it too, but now, instead of the thin scar, it was an opening, more and more, to the babies to be born, dilating since Raito's first contraction hours ago.

It was not surprising for L, because, if the body could create a babies, certainly would make a way to make them come out, natural and biologically.

After hours at the hospital, Raito was in pain and in an incredibly bad mood. L was sitting next to him, holding his hand, his family on the other side trying to calm him down and The Three Wammy Boys just watching everything silently in front of the bed. And one time, which L didn't know anymore what exactly was, the doctor came and took them both to the operation room, where Raito would give birth to his babies.

* * *

Soichiro, Mello and the others were in the waiting room, anxiously. They just accepted two people into the room at a time, and L was the father so, L went, he was in a blue hospital outfit with gloves and all, very weird and very uncomfortable. Raito laughed when he saw him. And in a strange way, that made him happy.

"Push" The doctor told Raito.

"I'M PUSHING, DAMN IT!" Raito yelled back. He was in pain and was squeezing L's hand so hard it was getting purple, but he didn't care, The Detective was just so excited and curious to see his babies finally coming to the world.

"Raito-kun… our children…" L just spoke. Raito turned at him, a bit surprised, but understood what he meant, and at the same moment he started pushing even harder. He wanted to see their kids.

* * *

Soichiro, Sachiko, Sayu, Near, Matt and Mello, they were all at the waiting room, worried yes even Mello was preoccupied. Was it okay? Was Raito okay? And the babies, were they alright? Did everything occur like it was expected?

But right now, all they could do, was wait for the news, hopefully, good news about the cute little babies that would just coming out to see, for the first time, this Giant World.

* * *

"AAAAhhhh!" Raito screamed, in pain. L looked stunned, he smiled from ear to ear.

"Waaaaa! Waaaa! Waaaa!" Their child. Their first child had just been born, and it was crying in the doctor's arms.

"It's a boy!" The doctor showed them his little testicles, before the same cut the umbilical cord.

A towel was used to clean the baby, who was all covered with vital fluids from Raito's inside.

The parents looked at the small baby without being able to believe what they just see. It was a small a creature, crying his little lungs out.

"Do you wanna hold him? We will wait a couple of minutes to re-start the pushing" Raito nodded quickly. He wanted to hold his little baby boy.

The doctor gave him to Raito, who just stopped crying when he recognized his 'mommy'. L just looked closely to them, Raito was sweaty, tired, but he just was so happy, overjoyed, he could risk. And his baby… his son…. He was just… wonderful…

"Look L, It's a boy…"

"Yes…"

"He has your black hair..." Raito noticed the small threads of hair on the small head. L nodded "His name could be Kuroi, means black in Japanese"

"It's a great name"

"Yes… It's perfect"

* * *

"Push!" The doctor screamed, knowing the young male was tired, but it was so close to the other baby to come out, they couldn't stop right now "One more time! Push!" And then, they heard, the second and last sound of a cry of a baby. The doctor took him in his hands "That's it, you now are happy parents of two boys!"

Raito smiled, it was another perfect little child, feeling L hold his hand. They couldn't love anything more than their children right now.

After cleaning the baby with a towel and cutting the umbilical cord, Raito and L were able to hold him.

"It's another boy…This one appears to have brown hair…"

"Like you" L commented, Raito nodded, He was so tired, but he didn't want to sleep now, not now.

"It's Chairoi." Raito named the baby boy, with the word that meant brown in Japanese.

"Perfect again."

They looked at their child. Kuroi was already taken to the doctors to the neonatal unit, to get checked, if everythingis alright, Chairoi, should be taken soon too. And Raito would probably be taken to a room to restsoon too.

But as they could enjoy the moment, they just stayed there, looking at the small baby. He wasn't crying, his little eyes were closed, and his little hands were in little fists.

And it just felt like the perfect moment. They never felt more close to each other then right now. They were so happy, and this child… These children… They were so perfect… It was a symbol, they both were. They both were, Raito and L, knew it. They just realized it.

"…I love you…" Raito whispered, so only L could hear.

"Me too…" L replied, whispering too. "Marry me."

"Yes"

THE END (WELL NOT REALLY...)

NEXT CHAPTER: EPILOGUE

* * *

A/N: Kuroi and Chairoi… Yes finally the gender! Two boys! I was planning two boys since the beginning… with these names for them… (I'm terrible with those) they came from another fic…

Anyhow… Go see the Epilogue… It is really cute!

And review! Please? They make me happy!


	14. True Happiness

**Title:** And Newton Was Right

**Chapter:** 14/14

**Author:** Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Death Note. But I admit the plot of this story is all mine.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** mpreg, crack, ooc

**Pairing:** L/Raito

**Beta:** akai_ito382 (thank you!)

* * *

AND NEWTON WAS RIGHT

_Epilogue: True Happiness _

Seven years later, Raito and L were still living together. They had moved sometime ago now, to other countries and cities several times, and now they were in a small city in a calm and small country with a good temperature, no violence, and friendly neighborhood. It was the perfect place to raise children.

And besides, Raito and L had enjoyed so much having the children, that they did not have just Kuroi and Chairoi. They had Kuroi, Chairoi, seven year old twins, Tsuki (moon), Sora (sky), Kaze (wind), the four year old triplets, one year old Hana (flower), and the upcoming Sakura (Cherry flower) who was still inside Raito's Seven months pregnant belly. They were now a happy family. Raito, who had accumulated some weight from the pregnancies over the years, didn't work, of his own accord, he just raised his children and took care of his perfect house (he didn't trust maids), and L brought money to the house as the Greatest Detective in the World, it was good because he worked in the home, but bad because he was stuck inside his office room, which made Raito pissed.

L knew he shouldn't make Raito pissed, after the triplets pregnancy, which he got so stressed he had heart problems and the doctor had to prescribe him pills to calm him down, what made him drugged and weird all day long, L tried to be more present.

At Hana's pregnancy, the doctor decided Raito didn't need the medicine anymore, and took them off, the chestnut-hared man wasn't pissed, wasn't drugged, so, he was happier than ever. L was satisfied too. And now, he could enjoy a normal pregnancy, of his seventh child, he just hoped everything would be okay…

* * *

Raito was in the kitchen making dinner, Chairoi, Kuroi, Tsuki, Kaze and their brother Sora were at school, so just Hana was with him. L was too, but he was just terrible at cooking. And at the moment, the little baby was playing between the kitchen and the living room, getting anything she saw to make dinner, trying to help her mom cook.

"Mummy" She talked as she made her little steps to the kitchen. Raito looked at her and grabbed what she had in her hands. It was a flake of dust.

"Tasty" Raito commented as he cleaned his hands from the dust, and the phone rang. He put it in his hands and then to the ear "Hello… Again? But… Okay… Okay… We're going… Bye…"He turned off

"RYUUZAKII!" Raito screamed the nickname, it was just better to yell it then L, his real name.

"What?" L walked down the stairs.

"There was another call from Chairoi and Kuroi's school"

"Again?"

"Yeah…" Raito nodded "They exploded something again…" They sighed… They didn't know how they were able to explode everything they saw… but they were… Probably a consequence from Raito's mood at the pregnancy (the bad mood) and the presence of Mello on it too…

"I'm going…" L said turned backwards to get out to the car.

They couldn't believe it.

Again?

They were running out of choices of schools already…

* * *

Hours later, Raito was trying to cook dinner as Hana gave him anything she saw (the last thing was her doll) and Chairoi and Kuroi were playing in the backyard, which made it very hard to focus because it was just so loud! Why couldn't they blow something upin silence?

But, the triplets should be back from school soon. He just heard the door opening. Perfect timing.

He rushed to the door. "Hey kids, how was school?"

"Okay" The three answered in one sound. Raito looked at their black emotionless eyes, their lips with no smile, no expression on their face, the pale skin on them, the black hair on the girl (Tsuki) who had two pig tails and the brown hair on the two boys (Kaze and Sora). The way they always spoke together every time… They were just so cute! "We cut a dead frog today"

"Really? Great! Did you like it?"

"It was okay…" They answered together again. Everybody told them they were weird, but Raito and L couldn't see why. The Dectetive thought the excessive use of medicine to make Raito calm during the pregnancy would result in some sort of condition on the children… But that obviously didn't happen!

"Great! Dinner's almost ready!"

* * *

At dinner, everybody ate together, the seven kids (including the one inside Raito's belly), Raito and L, all at the dinner table, which was freakishly big, to support everybody, all the food (because the twins ate a lot, and Raito even more).

But they didn't care. They were living the perfect life. Raito didn't even notice it was a punishment from the Gods, maybe didn't even remember. Ryuuku disappeared long ago. And if this was a consequence, they couldn't have chosen a better one for him.

It was just perfect.

"L, eat your vegetables!"

That was the true happiness.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Yeaaah that's how I see their future XDDD a little ooc I admit (I just don't care) I have a drawn with it… (I'm too paranoid to send it to DA)

Anyway, about a sequel…. Don't expect one, I won't write one, at least not anymore.

I have to thank all of you review and favorited this fic! Thank you very much!

Soo, did you like it? Review and tell me why! \o\


End file.
